


and he stays with me

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are still people who care about you, milord. Who don’t want to lose you.”<br/>Leo hadn’t realized it but he had begun to cry again. With desperate eyes, he looked at his retainer. “Who?”</p><p>birthright ending oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he stays with me

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

 

The young prince had never known such a deep grief before in his life. It tore him wide open, attacked him from the insides. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to scream. He wanted, above anything else, to reverse time - to get his loved ones back from death.

 

All he saw was blood. Blades clashing. The screams of war. He was useless. He tried to block his sight, his hearing, but it was no good. Leo’s memories were a direct assault. The pain was too intense. 

 

He was to be king, but that was preposterous. He was no King. He was a lowly prince who hid behind the back of a greater man. Someone he looked up to all his life. 

 

_ Xander was gone. _

 

_ He was gone.  _

 

_ Elise was gone, too. _

 

Leo screamed silently, his whole body curling up under the blankets, and tears streamed over his face. He began to choke - the tears becoming too intense, his breathing hitched. 

 

_ How many nights had gone on like this?  _ He needed to pull himself together. The coronation wasn’t far off. 

 

He covered his eyes, tears still streaming, and waited for nothing in the darkness of night. Not even a candle flickered. 

 

Minutes passed. It could have been any length of time to the young prince. The doorknob to this room twisted quietly, nearly inaudible. Quiet footsteps approached the enormous bed in the center of the room.

It could only be one person.

 

A hand - rough as it may be - rubbed Leo’s back gently. “You can’t keep this up, milord,” he spoke so softly the prince nearly didn't heard him.

 

There was no response from Leo.

 

With much patience and gentle tugging, Niles uncovered Leo’s mess of a face. Gently, as to not shatter his prince, he cupped his cheek. 

 

“Lord Leo, you cannot continue like this,”

 

The young lord huffed. “Do you have other suggestions?”

 

Niles extended his reach from Leo’s cheek, threading his fingers through that golden hair and wiping a tear with his thumb. 

 

“All I can say is that milord is going to make himself sick,”

 

Leo’s eyes sparked. “Sick? Sick?” He raised himself, falling out of Niles’ touch. “Am I not already sick? Like this?” A hand was thrust at his chest. “Pray, tell me, Niles, how am I not sick already?”

 

“Milord…..” It was hard to see his prince like this. He wanted to help. “I understand that you are in pain…..but you should take care of the life you still have.”

 

To that, Leo did not respond. He found the windows intensely more interesting. 

 

In a small voice, Niles continued. “I have never had nor lost any family, but there were many a night in my life when I wanted to die.”

 

The young prince raised his head, taking a glance at Niles. Splaying his fingers out on the bed, he reached the tips of Niles’ hand. Niles reached out and took his hand.

 

“There are still people who care about you, milord. Who don’t want to lose you.”

 

Leo hadn’t realized it but he had begun to cry again. With desperate eyes, he looked at his retainer. “Who?”

 

“If someone like myself counts……..” Niles began.

 

Leo could feel his breath hitch up in his throat again. 

 

“Milord?” Niles asked, worried, inching closer to Leo on the bed.

 

He could feel the prince laying his head against him. Niles held his breath. 

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this,” Leo mumbled.

 

Unsure of his actions for once, Niles decided to wrap his arms around Leo. He didn't know if it was because Leo was feeling upset but the prince returned his embrace. 

 

“I’ll be by your side, like always,” Niles murmured back at him.  

**Author's Note:**

> angst time haha  
> twitter is @_blushingprince  
> tumblr is theblushingprince.tumblr.com


End file.
